Larger Than Life
by Zackaria
Summary: Eng, Unbeta'ed!, Bestiality!, Cid/Vincent Galian Beast, Fic censored: complete version on my LJ anyssia library — “Cid didn't remember really when he had begun to indulge with Vincent's most familiar demon.”


**Title**: Larger Than Life

**Author**: Anyssia

**Fandom**: Final Fantasy VII

**Prompt**: Vincent/Galian beastXCid. More of the size thing - "I think you look bigger this way . . .", Crack Rack Anonymous Community (LJ)

**Warnings**: explicit sex/violence, bestiality, unbeta'ed (WriteOrDie contest: 1000 words in 90 min)

**Rating**: NC-17 / M

**Status**:1977 words, one-shot, 10/11/2009

**Soundtrack**: Tanghetto, electro-tango

**Summary**: "Cid didn't remember really when he had begun to indulge with Vincent's most familiar demon."

**Notes**: Alright, this was my first attempt at smut in _years_ and my first attempt at smut in English... ;p So, let's hope it's not too bad XD

* * *

For all that it was a pretty dangerous monster, most of the time the Galian Beast was no more than an overgrown puppy.

A puppy that had escaped its leash, again.

Cid watched the Beast skid to a stop in the middle of the yard with a happy growl. It shook itself with enthusiasm and sniffed the air once or twice. The massive head turned in one smooth move toward the pilot, its wild mane fluttering in the light wind. It grumbled for a second when seeing that he was that far from him, then bounced across the place and headed directly toward the man.

"Don't even think of jumping on me, Furball!" Cid snarled, "I swear if I have to scrub one more grass stain out of my jacket, I'm making a rug out of you!"

The Beast whined, lowering its body to the ground, and crawled to the man, pretending to be sorry while stealthily staring at him under its mane with eyes full of mirth.

Cid stood still for a second and then sighed when the Galian Beast moved close enough of him to rub its head against his legs. The large Beast was careful, but it still had twice his strength. The pilot stumbled and swore a couple of time before retreating, swatting the Beast on the way.

"Come on then!" He called out, resigned. The fact that it was still loose meant that Vincent's demon was restless, again.

There were only two ways to calm it in those cases, fight or fuck. And since he wasn't in the mood to earn a few scrapes and bruises by fighting against a monster that strong, fuck it was.

;;;

He didn't remember really when he had begun to indulge with Vincent's most familiar demon. At first it had only been belly rub and mock fighting and naps he absolutely wouldn't call cuddles. Then one day the Beast had rubbed just right or had licked just where It had felt the best.

After that, he had begun seeing it even more often.

Cid strode in the old barn he used to store spare parts, the one where he also kept a nest of used blankets and pillows, for just those occasions.

The Galian Beast ran ahead of him like an overeager puppy and slumped on the pile with a playful growl, staring at Cid with intent.

The pilot sighed again and repressed an amused smile with difficulties. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it on a nearby nail with care, then stripped out of his clothes. He left them at his feet in a heap and joined the demon in the nest.

The Beast stretched hard and crawled to him with a grin full of teeth. It rubbed all the way against him, hot skin and soft fur, giving Cid quite a few excited shivers.

"Stop that Furball," he growled, but they both knew he didn't mean it.

Then he didn't spoke anymore, only grunted and moaned while Vincent's demon learned once again what made him tick and jump. It licked him and ground against him, and Cid could feel the burning weight of the Beast's very aroused cock rubbing against his leg. He half sat up, supporting his body on his elbows.

Cid stared, the sight of a big purple monster way too appealing when one knew how dangerous those fangs, claws and horns were.

In reality, the Beast wasn't that much bigger than Vincent. It was all that fur and long mane that made it look larger than life, and that tongue was definitively criminal.

Cid closed his eyes and shuddered with a loud moan when said tongue traced a path along his side, from his hip all the way to his shoulder, circling his nipple a few times in passing.

The pilot knew it was more a case of learning his taste and scent and marking him with the Beast's, than the touch of a considerate lover, but it still felt wonderful.

While the Beast was really only a few inches taller than Cid, it was heavy enough for the pilot to feel half crushed under it. Not that he was complaining.

All those muscles pining him to the ground and did he mentioned the soft fur trailing against his sensitive skin?

The Beast moved half away, sliding down Cid's body to lick at his rock hard cock with broad sweeps and a really flexible tongue.

Cid felt his eyes roll in his head.

;;;

(the sex scene won't be published on FFnet for policies reasons. If you want to read the full text, it is available on my LJ: anyssia_library(dot)livejournal(dot)com )

;;;

When Vincent came back to himself, he was on his back, lying on the old blankets that Cid kept in the barn. The air smelled of sweat and spunk, and he was as relaxed as he could be. The pilot was sleeping against him, securely tucked against his side. Inside him, the Galian Beast purred once, loud and happy, then retreated back.

A half remembered memory of mounting Cid on all four rose to his mind, followed by the surprisingly arousing image of the man pressing the huge Beast on its back and impaling himself on its raised cock before riding him with enthusiasm.

Vincent settled back for a well-earned rest and prodded the Galian Beast a couple of times, until it began actively remembering the whole encounter, sharing the memory with its host.

END


End file.
